Melady/Supports
With Zeiss C Support *'Milady:' Zeiss! Behind you! *'Zeiss:' !! *'Milady:' Darn...! *'Zeiss:' ...I'm sorry, Milady. I was preoccupied with the enemies in front of me. *'Milady:' Don't worry about it. Galle used to look out for me like this, too. If we can survive by helping each other out, then so much the better. *'Zeiss:' But it would be best if I could fend for myself... *'Milady:' You're still learning. It's all right, I'll protect you until grow strong enough. *'Zeiss:' ...Thanks. *Milady leaves* *'Zeiss:' But...that won't do. I have to become strong enough so I can protect her...! B Support *'Milady:' Zeiss! Slow down! You have to be more careful! *'Zeiss:' I've got him! *'Milady:' ...Don't rush like that! You were lucky you were able to kill him... *'Zeiss:' Right... I was able to kill him. It's all right, Milady. I was fine. *'Milady:' That doesn't mean you'll win the next time! *'Zeiss:' ...But it doesn't mean I'll lose, either. *'Milady:' Zeiss... Why can't you listen to your big sister? I would never be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to you... *'Zeiss:' ...You don't trust me, do you. Am I so weak that I can't even be relied on? *'Milady:' Zeiss, I'm not saying that. Stop being a child. *'Zeiss:' Then... Stop treating me like one! *Zeiss leaves* *'Milady:' Zeiss! ...Why...? A Support *'Milady:' That's it! *Zeiss appears* *'Zeiss:' Milady! *'Milady:' !! *They both disappear, and reappear again* *'Milady:' Zeiss! What were you thinking, taking a blow for me like that!? *'Zeiss:' ...Even you sometimes forget to pay attention to the enemies around you, too, huh? Are you all right? *'Milady:' Zeiss... What about you? Aren't you hurt? *'Zeiss:' It's just a scratch. Milady, your arm is bleeding... Hang on, I'll go get some vulneraries... *'Milady:' Zeiss! *'Zeiss:' ? *'Milady:' ...Thanks for saving me. *'Zeiss:' Why wouldn't I? *Zeiss leaves* *'Milady:' ...That Zeiss, protecting me? He's grown so much... Well, it's no wonder he got angry when I treated him like a child. With Yoder C Support *'Yoder:' Hm... So this is a wyvern. *'Milady:' You are...Bishop Yoder of the Elimine Church. *'Yoder:' Yes, pleased to meet you, Miss Milady. She is so passive... I would have imagined wyverns to be more ferocious creatures. *'Milady:' Trifinne will spread her wings and bare her fangs at my command. However, that is due to the training by the Bern Army. ...Perhaps she wishes not to be fighting at all. *'Yoder:' I see... *'Milady:' Trifinne and I trained together ever since we were still little. We trained hard to become a proud Dragon Knight in the service of our country. *'Yoder:' ...... *'Milady:' I... I don't regret leaving Bern with Princess Guinevere. However, I still am a native of Bern... It is painful to fight against my former allies. *'Yoder:' ...Indeed. *'Milady:' But I'm trying hard to get used to it. For Princess Guinevere...and for my country. B Support *'Milady:' ...... *'Yoder:' Is something wrong, Miss Milady? *'Milady:' No... It's just that my home is in this area. *'Yoder:' Ah... So you have family there? *'Milady:' Yes, my grandfather and my parents. Both my father and his father were famed Dragon Knights. They would tell us stories of how they defeated legions of enemies in their time. They were so elated when my brother and I were knighted as Dragon Knights as well... I wonder what they're doing now...? *'Yoder:' ...Miss Milady... Your path has been a difficult one indeed. Forgive me, I can't do anything for you... *'Milady:' No... I appreciate you listening to me like this. Perhaps...I was looking for someone to talk to. *'Yoder:' If I will suffice, I shall be more than happy to hear your concerns. Don't forget, Miss Milady... You are not alone. *'Milady:' Thank you, Bishop Yoder... A Support *'Milady:' Bishop Yoder, I must thank you for helping me so I wouldn't be alienated in the army... *'Yoder:' No...it is my pleasure. Trifinne...your master is a very kind-hearted lady. *'Milady:' I've put her through a lot of stress, too. I'm sure she never wanted to turn her back to Bern... I've dragged her along with my selfish motives... *'Yoder:' Do you think so? *'Milady:' ...? *'Yoder:' I understand that Bern's training implants absolute loyalty in their troops. Both in their knights, and their mounts. *'Milady:' Yes. *'Yoder:' If that is the case, then why is Trifinne following your orders and fighting against Bern? *'Milady:' Well... *'Yoder:' I am sure there were other Dragon Knights and even Bern's generals in the enemy ranks. If this wyvern is simply a creature that follows the army's commands, she would not be here with you now. *'Milady:' Yes... *'Yoder:' Do you understand? This wyvern thought on her own and made up her own mind. She chose to be with you. ...Just as you chose to be with Princess Guinevere. *'Milady:' ...She made up her own mind... *'Yoder:' You are a blessed person, Miss Milady. You always have close friends at your side. You have no need for me to do anything special. *'Milady:' Yes... Thank you... With Elen C Support *'Elen:' Lady Milady, are you not hurt? *'Milady:' No, Elen, I'm fine. *'Elen:' Oh, if you're going up front, then please take these vulneraries... *'Milady:' Elen, what's the matter? *'Elen:' What? *'Milady:' You seem to be more...helpful than usual. *'Elen:' N-No! By no means! *'Milady:' If you have something to say, then I'm willing to listen. *'Elen:' ...... *'Milady:' Well, I guess I can't force you... But since we are both serving Princess Guinevere, I would appreciate it if you told me. *'Elen:' I-I'm sorry... *'Milady:' Ah, well, I suppose I'll wait until you're ready. *Milady flies off* *'Elen:' I'm sorry, Lady Milady... B Support *'Elen:' Lady Milady! About the other day... *'Milady:' The other day? *'Elen:' Yes, you said that I was being more helpful than usual... *'Milady:' Oh, that. Are you ready to tell me what's on your mind? *'Elen:' Yes. Uh... It's just that...I wanted to apologize. *'Milady:' Apologize? For what? *'Elen:' When Princess Guinevere and I decided to go meet the Lycia Alliance, I didn't consult you at all. *'Milady:' ...... *'Elen:' I just wanted to apologize about that... I knew you had the deepest loyalty for Princess Guinevere, and still... *'Milady:' You just followed Princess Guinevere's orders, like we are supposed to. You have nothing to feel bad about. *'Elen:' But... *'Milady:' Elen, you mustn't always mull over the past like that, if you want to move forward. *'Elen:' Yes... A Support *'Milady:' Elen, you look a lot better now. *'Elen:' Yes, I feel like I relieved myself of a huge load after you were kind enough to listen to me. *'Milady:' Good. *'Elen:' But I'm no good, am I... I am the cleric, I am the one who is supposed to listen to you and relieve your stress...but... *'Milady:' Elen, didn't I tell you before that you mustn't mull over things like that? *'Elen:' Yes... *'Milady:' I'm actually grateful that you didn't tell me when you went off with the Princess. *'Elen:' Thankful...? *'Milady:' Of course. You protected Princess Guinevere for me while I was gone. *'Elen:' Lady Milady... *'Milady:' Let's continue to work together to help Princess Guinevere in the future. So no more feeling down over trivial matters, all right? *'Elen:' Yes. With Lugh C Support *'Milady:' Phew... Sorry I'm straining you so much, Trifinne... Good girl. *'Lugh:' Wow! A wyvern! Wow, it's so big! Is this wyvern yours? Will it get angry if I touch it? *'Milady:' No, go ahead. She's a gentle one. *'Lugh:' Then... Wow, such hard scales... Her fangs are sharp too! Wow... Are you a Dragon Knight? *'Milady:' Yes, yes I am. *'Lugh:' Really!? I thought only Bern had Dragon Knights! *'Milady:' ! *'Lugh:' They say Bern's Dragon Knights are invincible, so I was a little worried... But they'll be nothing if we have Dragon Knights as well! I want to defeat Bern, but I'm still not very good with my magic, so I'm not really being of any use yet.... *'Milady:' ...... *'Lugh:' Oh...I better get going. See you later! Thanks for letting me pet your wyvern. *'Milady:' Yes...see you... B Support *'Lugh:' Hello! Can I give this to your wyvern? *'Milady:' ...Hello. What is that? *'Lugh:' I got some extra baked tarts, so I wanted to give some to the wyvern as well. Oh wait, maybe wyverns don't eat food like this? *'Milady:' You love them, right, Trifinne? Thank you, Lugh. *'Lugh:' She's called Trifinne? Can I call her that, too? *'Milady:' Of course. *'Lugh:' Here you go, Trifinne. Eat up. Good, isn't it? *'Milady:' ...What is your name? *'Lugh:' Me? I'm Lugh, from Lycia. What's your name? Where are you from? *'Milady:' I'm Milady. ...I come from Bern. *'Lugh:' !!! ...You're joking, right? *'Milady:' ...I'm sorry. I couldn't get myself to say it... *'Lugh:' ...... *Lugh leaves* *'Milady:' Wait! Lugh! ...I know it couldn't be avoided, but still... I'm sorry, Trifinne, just when you had made a cute friend... A Support *'Lugh:' Hello, Miss Milady. *'Milady:' Lugh! *'Lugh:' ...I'm sorry I ran off like that the other day. *'Milady:' No, it's all right. I'm glad that you're speaking to me again. *'Lugh:' Yes. I didn't want things to end like that. ...Will you listen to my story? *'Milady:' Of course. *'Lugh:' My parents died when I was four, and ever since then I've been living at an orphanage in Lycia. It was a tiny orphanage, with seven kids and just one priest who we called Father. The oldest kids were my twin brother Ray, another boy called Chad, and me, so we three would take care of the little ones. We were poor, but we were still happy. But ever since Bern started the war, our lives changed. Food started getting scarce, and we sometimes had to resort to begging... Chad... he started stealing food without telling Father... Ray then got fed up with that lifestyle and suddenly left one day without telling anybody. I... We hated Bern. Bern was the one that did this to us... Bern killed Father... I just wanted Bern to disappear. *'Milady:' ...... *'Lugh:' That's what I kept telling myself. ...Anger keeps you going more than sorrow... Anger has kept me alive...so that I would be able to protect the little ones. ...Phew... So...for now, until this war ends...I have to keep my anger towards Bern. ...But, you're on our side, right? I don't have to hate you...right? *'Milady:' I would be so relieved if you didn't hate me. If you would let me, I want to help you as your friend...Lugh. *'Lugh:' Thank you, Miss Milady. With Trec C Support *'Milady:' You must be one of Ilia's Mercenary Knights. *'Trec:' Yeah... I'm Trec. *'Milady:' I am Milady. Pleased to meet you. *'Trec:' You're... *'Milady:' Yes... I am Dragon Knight from Bern, as you probably suspected. *'Trec:' Oh, I see. *'Milady:' What... What do you think of the fact that a knight from Bern is fighting alongside you? *'Trec:' Well... You know, so what? *'Milady:' S...So what? *'Trec:' It's not like people from Bern have seven ears or anything. *'Milady:' ...Well, no, I only have two. *'Trec:' See? So we're all brothers and sisters, you know? *'Milady:' Do...you think so? *'Trec:' Yup. B Support *'Trec:' Ahh... That hurt. *'Milady:' Is something wrong, Sir Trec? *'Trec:' Hm? Um, you're... *'Milady:' Milady. Is something wrong? *'Trec:' Well... I was just sitting here watching you fight. *'Milady:' Watching me fight? *'Trec:' Yeah. My neck aches now. *'Milady:' I...see. *'Trec:' Yeah. And I was kinda thinking... Maybe you have a loved one in Bern? Like family or a lover or something? *'Milady:' ...N-No, that's not the case. I live for Princess Guinevere... *'Trec:' Oh, okay. Yeah, I thought so. My assumptions are usually wrong. *'Milady:' ...... *'Trec:' Oh well, guess I hurt my neck for nothing. A Support *'Trec:' Um, you're... *'Milady:' ...Milady. Do you always forget people's names? *'Trec:' It's a hobby. *'Milady:' ...... You are an odd individual, Sir Trec. *'Trec:' Do you think so? I think I'm pretty normal. Everyone tells me that they envy me because I look like I have no worries or anything. I have my concerns, too, you know. *'Milady:' Oh? Like what? *'Trec:' Well, the other day, I dreamed that I was a horse. *'Milady:' ...A horse. *'Trec:' I think that this dream has some kind of hidden meaning somewhere... It's been bothering me for some time now, and I've only been able to sleep at night. *'Milady:' Well... Thank you, Sir Trec. *'Trec:' Huh? *'Milady:' I feel a little better now. *'Trec:' Really? Why would that be? Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports